


His Other Half

by Meblerghimwriting



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ladybug is depressed, So much angst, Superhero Ladybug, This is better than it looks i promise, Vigilante Cat Noir, Will that make you read it, just a lil blurb i wrote back when i was still deep into this fandom, seriously someone get these people a counselor, so is cat noir, theres some kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meblerghimwriting/pseuds/Meblerghimwriting
Summary: Ladybug, the well known and adored superhero, is in love with Cat Noir. Cat Noir, the vigilante who has a love-hate relationship with the press, is in love with Ladybug. Can they be together, against all odds?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 13





	His Other Half

“But we can’t be together.” It was the truth although she wished it could be otherwise. Tears leaking from her eyes, she whirled around to face him. “Our destinies are meant to be seperate, and there is nothing we can do. It just wasn't meant to happen! We are perfect opposites.” He looked at her with something undefinable in his eyes. He took a step towards her.

“And that is why I love you so much.” he said, “You are calm when I am crazy, you create where I destroy, and where I am skeptic, you believe. You are my other half in every way. You make me want to be the best I can be.”

“But it can't happen.” she said softly. “Not like this.” he took another step to where she was and wrapped his arms around her. 

“But it can.” he whispered gently, “We just have to believe that it's possible.” She sobbed.

“But I can't believe.” she cried into his chest. She couldn't believe she was saying this. “I can't believe.”

He held her tightly. “Then I will help you believe.” 

He lifted her face up and looked into her eyes. Her heartbeat quickened as she lifted her face to meet his. Their lips met, and it was as if an explosion of light filled her body. Every thing she had been holding inside, all of her love for him that she hadn't realized she'd had until now, came pouring out of her. His hands ran up her neck and tangled in her hair. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him as hard as she could. His lips against hers, her arms around him. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world, and she wanted it to last forever. After what seemed like only seconds, they broke apart for air and she was looking at his face, wishing that she could see behind the mask he wore.

“Do you trust me M’lady?” He asked softly.

“Yes Chat.” she breathed, “I trust you.”


End file.
